Akuma VS Garnet
Akuma VS Garnet 'is a What-If? Death Battle. It features the return of Akuma from the Street Fighter series and Garnet from the cartoon Steven Universe. Akuma VS Garnet.png|DanganPersona Description ''Street Fighter VS Steven Universe! It's a full-on hand-to-hand fight as the master of the fist takes on the leader of the Crystal Gems! Will Akuma fall to the likes of Garnet? Or will the Raging Demon prove too much for the Gem? Interlude (cue Invader) '''Boomstick: I love weapons as much as the next guy, but I can't help lovin' a good old-fashioned fistfight, too! And these are two of the best at that! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma, Master of the Fist. Boomstick: And Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Akuma Wiz: The world of Street Fighter is filled with many powerful combatants, though none are quite as deadly as the Master of the Fist, Akuma. Boomstick: Now, this is my kind of guy! Glowing red eyes and more power than I would know what to do with? Yes, please! Wiz: Known as Gouki in Japan, Akuma is a powerful warrior and was trained by Goutetsu with his brother, Gouken. Both Akuma and Gouken learned an unnamed fighting style that crossed elements of Judo, Karate, and Kenpo. However, Goutetsu taught another technique that utilized sheer power at the cost of the user's own safety. Boomstick: Akuma and Gouken fought about the style and eventually went their separate ways, with Akuma staying behind while Gouken left to start his own dojo. Wiz: Akuma mastered Goutetsu's dark technique by giving into the power known as the Satsui no Hado, or "Surge of Murderous Intent". By doing this, he lost his compassion for others and realized that he could further his capabilities. Boomstick: So, he ditched Goutetsu and gained more power, as well as a lust for battle. Again, my kind of guy. Akuma did end up going back to Goutetsu, only to kill him with the dark technique he was taught. Wiz: Though, Goutetsu died happy to see Akuma at such a level, with Akuma earning the beads around Goutetsu's neck. Gouken, on the other hand, was not as happy, and fought Akuma years later, defeating him, but sparing his life. Boomstick: Bad move on Gouken's part, because Akuma supposedly killed Gouken in their next encounter and proved his skills as an artist. Akuma became a human weapon thanks to the Satsui no Hado, and is now nearly ten times stronger than most, if not all other Street Fighters. Wiz: Akuma has quite a few powerful moves he uses in battle, like the Gou Hadoken, a powerful projectile with precise control. It can be launched in midair, fired multiple times, or amped up as the Shinku Hadoken. Boomstick: But, that's not all Akuma has to offer! He has other moves, like the Gou Shoryuken, a teleport, the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, and the Hyakki Shuu! Wiz: W-wow, Boomstick. You actually pronounced all of that correctly. Boomstick: Seriously!? And here I was taking a random shot at it! But, back on topic, even that still isn't all Akuma can do. Wiz: Akuma can use various Super Arts, such as the Kongou Kokuretsuzan... Boomstick: ...which Akuma used to shatter an ENTIRE ISLAND. But, Akuma has one last trick. Akuma is shown using the Raging Demon. Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, or "The Raging Demon", is a move that instantly eradicates its victim's soul by turning their sins against them. Boomstick: Fighting is the only thing that Akuma lives for, and he'll wander the world looking for worthy opponents. He's only lost once to Gouken and he's been given trouble by Ryu. Although, the poor guy can't take a hit to save his life. Wiz: Akuma must have complete control over the fight, and uses a heavily offensive style. Because of this, he has to hold back to keep the fight fair. Boomstick: But, by taking the Dark Hadou one step further, he can achieve the form... of Shin Akuma! Akuma transforms into Shin Akuma. Wiz: In this form, Akuma no longer holds his power back, making him deadlier than ever. However, there is one problem: he only achieves this form if his opponent is worthy enough. And for him, that kind of foe is hard to find. Boomstick: Well, no matter who he's fighting or what level he's at, you do not want to meet this guy at the wrong place at the wrong time. Akuma: I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain! Garnet Wiz: Six thousand years ago, the Gem Homeworld invaded Earth and established what is known as "Kindergarten", a facility that serves to create Gems. However, a thousand years later, most of the Gems were forced back by a war of rebellion by the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: They were led by Rose Quartz, but eventually she gave up her physical form in order to give birth to her son, Steven. After that, the position of leader fell to none other than Garnet. Wiz: Garnet is a fusion of two other Gems, Ruby and Sapphire, and is the most stable Gem Fusion to date. Despite being as stable as she is, she tends to act on intuition most of the time rather than analyze situations. Boomstick: That's what we're here for, Wiz. Wiz: *sigh* In any case, Garnet's main weapons are her gauntlets, with which she's very proficient with. Boomstick: Garnet can launch them like rockets or increase their size. Her blows are strong enough to shatter earth, and she can deliver them with lightning speed. Wiz: Also, as her special Gem Weapon, she can summon these gauntlets at will. So, should they be destroyed... somehow... she can always summon them again. But, Garnet has more than that. Her "Future Vision" allows her to see multiple outcomes and can operate at will and with only specific details she is looking for. Boomstick: The downside is that it takes time to use. Enough time for the future to be altered. Garnet can also manipulate and generate electricity, sense structural integrity, and is the most physically durable of all the Crystal Gems. Wiz: She has defeated stronger Gems than herself, swam in lava, deflected lightning with her bare hand, and fought in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld 5,000 years ago. Boomstick: But, Garnet does have her flaws. Her Future Vision isn't perfect, her durability doesn't make her invincible, and too much damage can have Ruby and Sapphire separate and retreat into their gems to regenerate. Wiz: Even then, there isn't much that can truly stand against the leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet: Howdy! Bang. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DanganPersona It's another day for Steven Universe. He was on the beach with the Crystal Gems, Amethyst, Pearl, and the leader of the group, Garnet. However, it wasn't long before a mysterious figure began walking towards them. The figure spotted Garnet and saw her as a potential opponent for battling. This figure was none other than the Master of the Fist, Akuma. Garnet spotted the Street Fighter and found him to be suspicious. Garnet: This can't be good. Steven, you and the others go back in the house. It might not be safe anymore. Steven: A-are you sure, Gar-'' ''Garnet: GO! With that, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl made their leave. When they were in the house, Garnet focused her attention back to the only other individual on the beach. Garnet: Whoever you are, this is not your place. I suggest you leave. Akuma heard this, but he was not leaving without a fight. Akuma: I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain! Garnet: Not today, you won't. Leave. NOW. (cue Sugilite Returns) Akuma, not having any of Garnet's warnings, got into a fighting stance. In turn, Garnet got out her gauntlets. Garnet: Tch. So be it. FIGHT! Garnet rushed towards Akuma, ready to strike, but Akuma caught her off guard with a Gou Hadoken, followed by a Gou Shoryuken. The Street Fighter kept up the offensive for a while, until Garnet punched him away, leaving Akuma impressed at the Gem's strength. Garnet: Hopefully, this will deal with you! Garnet then launched her gauntlets at her foe like rockets, hitting Akuma directly. The latter managed to get up and launched more Gou Hadokens at Garnet, who seemed to not be taking much visible damage, if any at all. He followed up with a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku and another Gou Shoryuken. Garnet then summoned her gauntlets again and landed a blow on Akuma, then launched him upwards onto the nearest hill. Garnet: Alright, have you had enough now? Akuma gave Garnet her answer in the form of a punch to the face, followed by more of an offensive. Akuma: A disgrace! Garnet truly had enough and decided to use her Future Vision to help her. However, as she was readying it, Akuma struck again. So, Garnet jumped up, quadrupled the size of her gauntlets, and smashed into Akuma. She returned her gauntlets to their normal size and punched Akuma into the nearby lighthouse. Garnet: ...That should be it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUgx20ryxmg A rumbling could be heard from the lighthouse before it was destroyed. The figure standing in its place was no longer Akuma. Rather... Shin Akuma. Garnet: Okay, then. I was wrong. Akuma ran at Garnet, faster than before, but Garnet managed to grab a hold of himk and electrocute him before delivering another punch. Garnet was about to land another one, but she didn't get that chance. Akuma: Are you ready!? Akuma delivered a Kongou Kokuretsuzan, sending Garnet into the air. He then jumped up and delivered a Zanku Hadoken point-blank, sending Garnet flying into the sand. It was then that Akuma decided to pull out his ultimate weapon. The Raging Demon. As he performed it however, it wasn't as effective as it should be. Garnet managed to follow up by punching Akuma into a tree, then going over and delivering blow after blow. However, Akuma countered in the end and threw her off before launching a Shinku Hadoken at the Crystal Gem. Garnet: H-how is he... Akuma: Let's test your limits! Akuma unleashed a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku on Garnet before absolutely keeping in close and offensive before Garnet launched her gauntlets again. This time, Akuma countered by launching a few Gou Hadokens at them. When Garnet summoned her gauntlets again and rushed at Akuma, he then decided to unleash one last Kongou Kokuretsuzan. This time, instead of Garnet coming down, two solitary gems landed in the sand. Akuma struck a victory pose, stomping down hard on the gems. Akuma: You're no match. KO! Akuma returned to his normal form and walked off to find more opponents, while Steven ended up putting Garnet's shattered remains in a basket at the beach house, while the other Crystal Gems comfort him. Results (cue Main Menu Theme) Boomstick: I don't know who to call for this, but we're down a Gem! Wiz: Garnet may have been more durable and had more combat experience, but her fighting style played in Akuma's favor by staying in range. Also, her Future Vision can take time, which Akuma could more than spend doing more damage. Boomstick: Also, Garnet's abilities would likely make her seem like a worthy opponent to Akuma, bringing about the chance for him to go all-out, and by that point, it was practically all over. Wiz: While Akuma couldn't take as much damage from Garnet, he could definitely give just as much. Boomstick: Looks like Garnet cracked under the pressure. Wiz: The winner is Akuma. Who are you rooting for? Akuma Garnet Who do you think will win? Akuma Garnet Do you agree with the results for Akuma VS Garnet? Yes No Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! ???: And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! A small montage plays, showing a few clips of the one that spoke the previous line. Next time: Frollo VS Rasputin Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DanganPersona Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015